Complete Insanity 2
by silverfaery333
Summary: The next generation of Weasly's and Potters are at Hogwarts. Draco's son wants revenge and uses the same plan his father did. Only this time there is a few mistakes along the way.


Chapter One: The Sorting

Victoria Luna Granger, Albus Severus Granger, Lily Ginerva Potter, and James Sirius Weasly were all on their way to Hogwarts. "Behave you guys." Ron called out.

"Don't accept random drinks!" Harry called out.

"Be careful and study." Hermione reminded them "And remember we all love you." Ginny added.

"Yes mum and yes dad." Was said by all the children as they boarded the train. "Why do you think they told us not to take random drinks?" Lily brought up to her brother James. "I don't know, that's a weird one for me even." James replied. They found a compartment and sat down; they were watching people through the window.

Lily and James were watching Albus and Victoria give each other "the look", if you didn't know better you would have sworn those two were more than brother and sister…in fact let's go to the night before. Albus was a spitting image of his dad, down to the glasses. Victoria looked like her mom, red hair and hazel colored eyes, only her hair had natural curl to it. All four of the children developed a little earlier than most, so they actually looked like they were around 14 instead of just turning 11. When Albus had his first real hard on he panicked. Victoria and he shared a room for as long as he could remember and typically one or the other ended up in the others bed. Victoria's breast had started to develop. They were not large by any means but the curves were noticeable. Albus had fallen asleep with her in his arms like he always did and suddenly that morning he woke up and there was a wet spot and he had ejaculated during the night. He dried it off, slipped out of bed and into his own. Victoria couldn't figure out why. Shortly after that she got her first menses. She was miserable for the week she had them and Albus slept in his own bed. Well Victoria talked him into sharing the bed last night. "We will be in dorms set up for boy and one for girls. You won't be able to sneak into my bed while we are at school." She reminded him. "Oh yeah." He said pausing. "Why did you stop anyway? It was so sudden." She asked him. "Oh, well, you know we are getting too old for that." He answered.

"No we aren't. You haven't ejaculated yet. Well not that I know of." She said. "Actually, I have. It was a few months back. In my sleep." He replied. "But not awake you haven't." she stated simply. "Oh no I haven't. Why do you ask?" he was curious. "I would have noticed, that's all." She said winking at him. The next day was their last one at home. She put on a light colored sundress. It was thin and short. She had no bra under it, and since the day was rather cool every time she stepped outdoors her nipples would harden. Albus watched her over and over. He kept feeling like his pants were too tight and soon he realized that they were. Victoria cornered him in an empty room and unzipped them. She stuck his cock in her mouth and sucked him dry. He moaned and thrust his hips at her, she winked and walked off. He zipped up his jeans, walked upstairs, climbed into bed and fell asleep for a while.

Dinner was typical affair. Victoria intentionally sat across from Albus. She put her foot between his legs, rubbing his cock through his jeans. Soon it was obvious to him he had another hard on. He returned the favor and put his foot between her legs. He found a bump through her panties and started rubbing it. It throbbed under his attention and was sending sensations down Victoria's spine that she had never experienced before. Her panties got wet. She and Albus quickly left the dinner table when it was done.

They claimed to have to finish packing then going to bed because of the long day tomorrow. "Your nipples are hard" he stated looking at perky breasts. "Your cock is hard as well." She returned looking at the bulge. "I'm throbbing in ways I never knew could be." Victoria moaned shifting. They were sitting on her daybed. "I know." He agreed. His cock was being rubbed by his jeans and he was uncomfortable. Victoria locked the bedroom door, turned down the lights and climbed into bed. Albus gently rubbed her nipples through her dress; she slid out of her dress leaving only her panties on. She moaned. He then rubbed the same spot, only with his thumb. She thrust upwards every time he hit the right spot. He slid out of his jeans and took of his t-shirt. All he had on was his boxers. His cock hung out of the opening, already throbbing. She took it; slowly he lowered himself on her. Her pussy was dripping wet. He entered her. Finally a rhythm was built and before he could stop himself, he exploded in her. She tightened sucking everything out of him. He moaned and rolled over. "We are so fucked now." Albus stated as he looked at her. "We are twins, brother and sister. This is so wrong in so many ways." "Our fathers are different." Victoria mentioned. "Yes but our mom is the same person!" Albus reminded her.

Something tells me this is not the first time it has happened in our family. Remember our other mom and dad. "Oh yeah, they are actual brother and sister. Just not twins." Albus said. "Yet, they have a child together. James is their son." She stated. "True. Well we need to be careful. We don't need to become parents yet." Albus said. His cock had been rubbing against the small of her back and was hard again. He entered her from behind, spooning her, he gently brought her over the edge again, and when she tightened, he lost control. He didn't pull out this time though he just allowed her wet pussy to hold his cock. They fell asleep in that position.

That morning he woke up to her thrusting her hips. Soon he was hard again, she tightened and he exploded in her. They jumped in the shower together. Got dressed, grabbed their trunks and were waiting on everyone else to get there. Back to the train… "So what house do you think you will end up in?" James asked them all. "Who cares as long as we are together." Was the answer. They walked into the Great hall and lined up, waiting on their names to be called.

Granger, Albus… "Slytherin!"

Granger, Victoria… "Slytherin!

Potter, Lily "Slytherin!"

Weasly, James "Slytherin!"

All four were in the same house, due to secrets they had to keep and their secretive natures, it came of no shock to anyone, including their parents that they ended up in Slytherin. In fact by the end of the night they ruled the Slytherin house "Hello girls, we are Victoria Granger and Lily Potter. She announced as they walked into the girls dorm. "Hi, I'm Stella Longbottom." Said a blond long haired petite girl. "I'm Laqisha Thomas" said a dark skinned girl. "Aren't you two sisters? How come you have different last names? Stella asked. "We are sisters but our fathers are different. My mum is muggle born and she gave me and my brother her last name, it's a muggle thing that happens when the parents are married and they have a child together." Victoria said. "Yep, my dad explained that to me." Laqisha said. "He's muggle born as well." "Cool, maybe our parents know each other!" Lily Potter said. "Well his name is Dean Thomas. He married a muggle girl, I'm the result. Mum was rather shocked you could say, for he didn't tell her he was a wizard until my Hogwarts letter came in. Laqisha explained. "I've heard of him. He knew our parents." Victoria said. The girls continue unpacking and went to bed. Soon they were asleep all excited for the next day and their first classes.

Meanwhile in the boys' dorm… "Hi, we're James Weasly and Albus Granger." James announced to the boys unpacking. "Tom Knott." Tom said, he was dark haired and pale skinned. "Blackthorn Parkinson." A blond haired boy said. "Lugh Zabini" said a dark skinned, red headed boy. "So you guys are brothers huh. Must be cool to have siblings." Lugh stated. "There is us two; our sisters are in here as well. Yeah it's cool. You're never alone. Plus really there are two sets of twins. Lily is my twin, and Albus is twins with Victoria." James answered. The boys finished unpacking for the night and soon were in their beds sleeping. Lily and Victoria were the first ones up the next morning; they waited in the common room for their brothers to wake up. Soon all of the first years were together and made their way to the Great Hall. Snape arrived and handed out their schedules. He watched the four, having known them growing up. Albus was his favorite for a reason; he was pleased to see the four of them end up in Slytherin. It gave him hope for Slytherin's reputation. He was also aware he would have to keep an eye out because some of his older students were already glaring at the four. Revenge was something many could not let go of, the four's parents had after all destroyed many of their families.

"Hello Professor." Lily said as she was handed her schedule. "Hello Lily, hope you have a good day. Remember you four, you can always come to me if you need help with anything." He reminded them. "We know professor." They replied in unison. They had potions class first, it was with Ravenclaws. They packed up their bags and headed to the classroom. "Oh it's the staring set of twins." A voice carried over to them. "Who are you?" James demanded, taking the lead of the group. "Malfoy, Tom" came the reply. "What the fuck, I thought my dad killed you!" Albus said.

"Oh no, the ministry wouldn't allow that to happen. No they pulled out Voldemort and destroyed him. They kept me locked up, somewhere safe and sound. But thanks to your father, I lost my father." Tom replied, pulling out his wand. Albus and James had theirs out and ready. Snape showed up right then. He looked at the spitting image of Draco threatening Albus and James. He had heard the whole conversation. "Tom, 20 points off of Ravenclaw and detention for a week with me." He said, "Now put up your wands and get into class!" They followed him in, class started and soon all the students were making a potion. "What the hell. I bet the ministry lied to dad." Lily whispered to Albus. "I know.

I will write him a letter tonight." Albus informed her. Later that night Harry received a letter from his son. Dad, We were all sorted into Slytherin. Tell both mums and dad that and we are taking care of ourselves. Today outside of potions though something strange happened. Tom Malfoy is alive it would seem. The ministry kept him somewhere safe after the last battle. He swears Voldemort is gone, but he is cruel. He ended up in Ravenclaw. Snape already has him in detention. Love your son, Albus

Harry flued to the school, and confronted Dumbledore. "You swore they would be safe. You better make sure nothing happens to them like it did to the four of us or I will personally destroy you like I did Voldemort old man." Harry threatened the headmaster. "They are safe, Tom is only Tom." Dumbledore replied. "He's the child of the man who destroyed my life! He will want revenge for what he sees as justice unserved!" Harry said, "I will not allow my children to be destroyed by a revengeful child." "I will keep an eye on it all. Tom is nothing like Draco, he has a heart." Dumbledore stated again. Harry hunted his children down and told them all to behave and that everyone was proud of them no matter if they got into Slytherin or not. They parted with a group hug and Harry went home.


End file.
